Although the coleus is a perennial of the nettle family, many gardeners treat it as a temporary foliage plant, to be enjoyed in full coloration but to be discarded when past its prime. This is due in part to the tendency of normal strains of coleus to fade in color under bright light even under adequate moisture level and other cultural conditions even though deeper shades are retained under shade and partial shade conditions. Also the coleus is generally easy to grow from new cuttings, making it easy to treat as a temporary or seasonal planting. Usually growth of the coleus plant is obtained by pinching.
While the coleus grows in a number of colors and shades varying from yellows, reds, oranges, greens and browns with numerous variegations which have been developed such as Pink Rainbow and Yellow Bedder there are no known varieties that approach the deep solid coloration of the coleus plant of the present variety.
Unpruned and untrained coleus plants of previous varieties do not generally grow to the large, symmetrically domed shape of the coleus plant of the present variety.